


Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, New Dream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Spooning, human!maximus, human!pascal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝If you wanted me closer, you just had to ask, honey.❞ ❝Why would I want to get close to a thief?❞__________________Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to their respective owners.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on here because i wanted to share this. this is originally posted in wattpad under the name of verystarkastic (me), yet i hope you'll enjoy this!

"Zellie?" Rapunzel turned around and saw her little brother look at her by her doorframe.

"Yes, Patrick?" She asked, removing her headphones.

"Anna ate your chocolate." Patrick said, gesturing downstairs. Her eyes widened and they resembled emerald green plates.

She immediately rushed downstairs where she did find Anna raiding her chocolates with a sheepish smile.

"Um . . . I can explain?" Anna grinned sheepishly, showing her teeth that were stained with chocolate. She just smiled.

"No need to do that, An. So, what brings you here?" She asked as she sat down beside her.

"Well, you do know that I've been ticking off things from my bucket list and have been wanting to go on an adventure with one of my closest besties . . ." Anna said, a small smile forming on her lips. "So I decided that we can go to this incredible place that I just found out!" She squealed as she pulled out her phone, showing her map app viewing a familiar place.

"Wait, Barnavia? Are you serious?!" Rapunzel asked excitedly, glow radiating from her in her excitement.

"The one and only! You've got to go with me, Punz! It'll be fun! We'll take pictures, eat the local food, visit the tourist spots, and hey! What if you even find your true love there?" Anna asked, excitedly clapping her hands in delight.

Two words rang in her head.

True love.

She always wondered what it felt like to be with your true love and from stories of her friends, that made her fantasize about it.

"So, are you coming?" Anna pulled her out of her trance. Rapunzel shook her head slightly, giving her best friend a gentle smile.

"I'm in."

__________________

Nights at Barnavia were grand, especially for the well known thief, Flynn Rider.

It was that time of day where he looked out for targets and victims of theft.

The wind sent chills down his spine as he stepped in the open window he picked his lock with. God, he hated this damned cold weather. It made it worse when he was in a fully air conditioned room.

Then suddenly, he spotted it.

There it was.

A freaking mirror!

He really needed to look at one, because hey, if you wanna steal something, you've gotta look good while doing it, right?

He pulled out his comb and winked at himself as he straightened his hair.

"How ya doin' there, handsome?" He muttered to himself with a cocky grin.

As he looked at the mirror, he spotted something behind him.

A ruby.

But he knew that it wasn't just a ruby.

It was the one that every thief sought out for and he was the first one to get it. This had to have some trap.

He pulled out a dime from his satchel and tested if there were anything that could trigger an alarm.

He looked at the dime, which was now showing a laser mark. Hopefully, that was the only alarm that this room had.

But he was wrong.

Glowing lines showed on the floor. Luckily, he knew how to get around these kinds of things.

He tiptoed, avoiding to step on any line.

Steady, Flynn. He told himself.

Suddenly, he was starting to lose balance and he flinched, but he regained his composure, letting out a relieved sigh.

He finally made it and silently opened the glass case of it and smiled triumphantly as he stole the ruby from the velvet pillow that it was resting on and stashed it in his satchel. He tiptoed back to the window.

He looked around. No one was there. Nice. Not a single soul knew what was coming at them. No one even noticed that the alarm went off.

"Suckers," He snickered.

He snuck out, running off back to his hideout.

Just a few more stolen treasures, and Rider Island would finally be his.

__________________

Weeks later, Rapunzel started packing as soon as she knew when they would go.

She bought a new camera just for the trip and brought everything that she needed to document every moment of it.

Of course, her brother went on and on and on about how she needed to be careful. The last time she checked, she was the older sibling and not Patrick.

Still, she smiled at her younger brother's protectiveness.

She clutched her chameleon plushie tight as she stepped out of the apartment, locking it.

This was it. She was one step closer to her dream.

__________________

Flynn counted the jewels, gems and accessories that he stole from all the fine and pampered women of Barnavia.

He must say, he was really good at this thieving career.

He was practically unstoppable and high and mighty to new rogues.

He stood up, placing the new ruby he got earlier on his pile of stolen treasures in a secured room.

"You've done great today, Rider." He muttered confidently as he patted his back with a smile.

__________________

Rapunzel sunk in her airplane seat, taking out her camera before she took a picture of the clouds. That was going to be in her album.

She looked beside her, silently chuckling at Anna as she slept and snored.

She took a picture, not wanting to miss the opportunity of a blackmail material. She smirked at herself.

"I never stole your chocolate . . ." Anna muttered before she clutched her bear tighter and continued snoring.

__________________

Soon enough, the two finally arrived. When they got out of the airport, they squealed excitedly at each other before they headed to their hotel.

As they rode the cab, Rapunzel can't help but to take a picture of everything she sees. From people walking on the sidewalk to buildings that towered all over the country's capital.

"So . . . Punz. What do we do after we check in the hotel?" Anna asked excitedly as Rapunzel started to read a pamphlet.

"We could go to the art museum or the national park." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Anna smiled before she squealed with her best friend.

It was only the beginning of their trip, but she knew that this will be the grandest one yet.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first night in Barnavia is not how Rapunzel and Anna expected it to be.

  


Another night, another heist. That was what Flynn reminded himself, but tonight was an exception. He wore something decent or at least, something that will attract women. When the mask was off, Flynn liked to head to a bar to get drunk as he celebrated another successful heist or when he just wanted to get laid. Tonight was no exception. 

He scanned around the bar, no one really catching his attention. He ordered another drink and went back to his usual spot: the corner of the bar where it gave the almost complete view of the place. Today was a bad time to go here. Most of the girls that he was interested in were already with men. 

** _Dammit. _ **

He never really liked to share in bed, unless it was him being the one who's shared. Though, he still looked around, sipping on his drink for a couple times prior. This was going to be a long night. 

__________________ 

"C'mon, Rapunzel! This is our first night out here! It's going to be a blast!" Anna encouraged as she tried to get Rapunzel out of their hotel room. It was like her friend's thoughts about this trip shifted. 

"Well . . ." Rapunzel said, still looking a bit nervous as she looked down at the floor. 

"Hey, this is your chance to meet people. You've always liked that, right?" Anna persuaded. She had a point. Finally, Rapunzel sighed and headed to the closet to get dressed for the occasion. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" 

"The club."

__________________ 

When the two arrived, they were greeted by bright lights, sweaty bodies, and music blaring at every side of the room. They made their way to the bar, Anna ordering something "adventurous" for the two of them. Rapunzel scanned the room. There were no more observation about it other than sweaty bodies dancing and moving against each other on the dance floor. It made her feel a tad bit disgusted. "Punz?" Anna's voice made her disperse her thoughts, bringing her back to reality as she held two drinks in her hands. 

"So . . . "This is the thing you were talking about?" Rapunzel asked suddenly, taking one of the glasses from Anna's hands, changing the subject of her gazing into the distance. 

"Yep! Bottoms up, Punz." Anna smirked before she downed her shot, throwing her head back, giggling. Rapunzel eyed the shot glass, giving it a glare before she downed her drink. She threw her head back, gasping for air as she tried to get over the sensation. Anna giggled beside her, laughing at her reaction to the drink before she eased herself and her best friend on a couch near the bar. 

"What was in that thing?" Rapunzel asked, scrunching her face. 

"Punz, relax. That's usually how people react when they had their first taste of this thing. You'll get used to it." Anna comforted. She remembered the first time she tasted that thing. Her reaction was close to what her friend was experiencing right now. Suddenly, Rapunzel felt . . . A little uninhibited. She felt a tad bit adventurous. She ordered another drink, making her friend surprised. 

"Y'know what, Punz. I'm going to the ladies' room for a bit to freshen up. Wanna come with?" She asked. 

"Nope! I'll be okay!" Rapunzel replied before hiccuping. 

"Oookay . . . I'm gonna go." Anna said, leaving Rapunzel on the couch. Rapunzel just smiled, starting to admire the bright flashing lights. 

She liked the purple ones. 

__________________ 

Flynn was getting tired of this. Heck, if he didn't find anyone interesting here, he'd just come back tomorrow. 

He scanned the room one last time before he was interrupted by a small giggle at the corner. He flinched as he looked behind him, seeing a small blonde girl with a goofy smile on her face. He looked her over. Slender figure, cream complexion, long, golden hair and when he saw her eyes.

_ **. . . Wow. ** _

Was all that he can comprehend. With all the Flynn Rider suave that he had in him, he strode over confidently to the girl who still had that smile on her pink lips. This was all going to be too easy.

__________________ 

Rapunzel looked curiously at the man that was walking over to him. That was strange. She was never acknowledged by boys, especially boys like the one striding towards her. Soon, the guy sat beside her. She examined him. Dark hair, hazel-ish- she couldn't tell because of the lights- eyes, a stubble forming on his chin, and a very strong jaw. Overall, he was just handsome. She concluded. 

"You okay there, honey?" He asked her. He had this smug, wolfish grin on his face. She scooted away, slowly getting kind of uncomfortable. 

"I'm okay. No need to worry about me." She said suddenly very timidly, hoping that he would get the hint and leave before she let out a hiccup once more. 

"Well, do you want me to buy you another shot?" He asked flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow and had a wolfish grin. 

"No, thank you. I can get another one myself. These things are strong." She said, refusing his flirtatiously whims with a small giggle.

'_This is getting hard'_. Flynn thought. She went to the bar again and asked for two more shots. 

"Okay. Well, you here with someone?" He asked. Hopefully, she wasn't taken by anyone tonight. She downed one of the shots, throwing her head back. Flynn saw the expanse of her neck and he wanted nothing more than to put a hickey or two on the cream like skin there. 

"I'm here with my best friend tonight. We just got here yesterday!" She smiled, turning back to that giggly girl that he saw earlier. He was glad that she lit up again, because that made things easier. 

"That's nice, babe. Say, you want to get out of here?" He offered, giving her his most charming smile and held out his hand as he stood up. Rapunzel thought about it for a moment. She just met the guy! She couldn't possibly go with him somewhere private! Her mom always told her about these kinds of stuff. Besides, Anna still wasn't here. Where was she, anyway?! Though, it was getting a little bit boring around here. She saw that the music and vibe weren't thrilling her as much as when they came in earlier. And with the help of the shots he took, she was losing her inhibitions. 

"So, what do you think, babe?" He asked, placing a hand in his pocket. He kept his cool, though he was getting impatient with this girl. Finally, she downed her last shot, stood up and smiled gently at him. 

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to leave for a bit." She mumbled, but Flynn heard it. That made him smirk. God, he was taking home a jackpot. 

"Let's go, then."

__________________ 

Anna finally got out of the bathroom. God, that line was long. Probably because there was a couple that went into a stall and . . . She didn't even want to be reminded of it. Hopefully, Rapunzel hadn't gone tipsy from all of the shots she ordered. She could be a little off when she drinks. 

She walked out and towards the couch that Rapunzel was sitting on, only to find that she wasn't there. She's dead to her parents and her brother. She sprinted across the room and went to the dance floor to see if she was there. 

Nope. 

Oh, shit. If they find out that she's lost here, I'm dead for sure. She thought as she scrambled across the room again. Suddenly, she spotted a head of golden hair heading out the door. 

_'That's her for sure_._'_ She thought as she made her way to the door. 

She opened the door and chased after her and the man she was with. 

_'He's going to kill her! He's an ax murderer!'_ She thought frantically as she took the girl's arm. 

The girl turned around and looked at her as she giggled. 

"Hey, look! It's Anna!" Rapunzel giggled, which made the man turn and look at her quizzically. 

"Rapunzel, are you okay?! This guy wasn't going to shove you into his creepy white van and leave you lying in a ditch, was he?!" Anna asked, removing Rapunzel from the man's arm and glared at Flynn. 

"Chill, Amanda-" 

"Anna." 

"Nuance. I just found Blondie here sitting alone in a corner. She was alone, so I decided to give keep her company." Flynn shrugged. 

"Not today, asshat." Anna growled as she stormed off, taking Rapunzel with her. Flynn stood there, stunned. Well, there goes his plan for the night.

__________________

"Look, Punz. I'm sorry I left you alone back there. If I would have known, I wouldn't have gone to the wash in the first place." Anna apologized as they walked back to their hotel.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm sorry I got a little carried away, too." Rapunzel said. They got back to their room and both lied down on their own beds. 

Rapunzel's mind reeled back to Flynn. She didn't know him that much, but something inside her wanted to. She was curious about him. He's a mysterious person to her and that flamed her curiosity even more. It was strange. She decided to shrug and sleep it off. She wouldn't see him anytime soon, so why bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still learning in writing these kind of fics so constructive criticism is accepted as well as your comments on this! thank you all!


	3. Chapter Three

Flynn jumped. It was another one of those nights when the odds of theft are high, and he liked those nights. He pulled out his map and scanned on where he was meant to go. Northside.

The one place he could barely stand.

It was difficult to get through the houses and apartments there. They were heavily secured and some were even armed. He didn't want to risk his own handsome life for that. But tonight could be his biggest heist. This could be the night where he'll finally get enough for Rider Island, and he won't let the opportunity slip away from him. He was glad that it was that kind of night where all the people and their uncle was out for a drink or two, and that was a great distraction from them to be in their homes. He wandered from rooftop after rooftop, finding a perfect target for tonight.

__________________

Rapunzel and Anna were out again for a little sightseeing as Anna liked to call it. She just went to their national park to play with the ducks, and soon enough the two of them were playing with ducklings, which surprised the patrons. Anna struggled to keep up with an overly excited Rapunzel as she chased her around holding up tons of bags that hung in her arms.

"Punz . . . Chill a little, would you?" She panted, doubling over as she tried catching her breath. "Sorry," Rapunzel said sheepishly, a small blush on her cheeks in embarrassment. Anna softly smiled at her. They both decided to go back to their hotel for their much needed rest. Anna's phone rang just before they were about to walk to the elevator.

"Wait a minute, Punz. I need to take this. You go on ahead." She said, giving her the room key. Rapunzel nodded, riding the elevator alone. When she got out and into their floor, she felt strange, like something was going to happen big. She shrugged the thought off, convincing herself that that was absurd of her to think. She turned the key, entering the room quietly.

She almost dropped the bags she was holding when she saw what was happening in front of her. His back was facing her, but she could still see some of her belongings getting stolen. She sneaked to the bookshelf, finding a book to attack him with, or perhaps just make him stop stealing her stuff. Silently, she crept up behind him, preparing herself for this. She took a small breath and closed her eyes, whacking him on the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, turning around to see who it was, almost dropping one of her most valuable possession, her family's necklace. She caught it, holding it with care. She glared at him, daring him to move a single inch away from her, still clutching the book on one hand. Then, her mind reeled back from two days earlier. She knew she remembered those brown eyes somewhere. She snapped.

"Wait . . . Flynn?" She asked, backing away from him more and setting the necklace down on the table. "What the heck are you doing here? And why are you stealing my stuff?"

Flynn's eyes widened, remembering those green eyes and sweet voice from that night as well.

"Blondie?" He asked, incredulous that she was here.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stealing anything!" He lied, his tone defensive. She gave him an unimpressed look.

"You're a thief?" She asked him, now being the one who couldn't believe this. "Ain't it obvious, sweetheart?" He gave her a dashing smirk, almost as if he was so proud of being one. Oh, she wanted to remove that look on his face. "I _am_ a thief. Probably the best one out there. Flynn Rider is an icon, after all." He said.

She backed away a little from him. Now that she knew who he really was, she was starting to get scared. The look he was giving her was starting to make her feel weird. She almost trembled in fear that he might do something to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching the book she was holding tightly in case he tried on doing something else. Flynn rolled his eyes at this. God, this girl was too unreal for him. It was like she was from another world or something with this odd mindset.

"Drop the book, Blondie. I'm not gonna do anything." He groaned at her. She looked at him, not believing his words. Why would she trust a thief, after all?

"Get out, Flynn." She murmured, almost confident enough for him to get convinced by her. "Get out, or I'll make sure the cops won't even let you see the sunlight through the prison bars." She threatened. Flynn dropped the sack, getting rid of the load he had stolen here with loud clunks of metal falling against each other. He raised his hands in surrender, slowly making his way to the window.

And he even had the nerve to wink at her before he left her completely. Rapunzel slammed the window shut, glaring heatedly as she saw his silhouette jump off more buildings. The main door opened, making her jump.

"Man, why are things so against me here?" Anna mumbled, an annoyed look on her face as she walked in and set down their bags. "Why are our stuff on the floor?"

"I was . . . cleaning out some clutter." Rapunzel said, making up an excuse. She may not have liked what Flynn did, but she knows that there's something behind it. And if she ever sees him again, she was going to find out about it. Anna seemed to believe it, shrugging before she started to help her.

__________________

Thankfully, after that unsuccessful and unexpected encounter with Blondie, Flynn scored another heist, though it was a tad bit of a walk back to his hideout. Though he got upset about the whole thing the Blondie did, especially when she hit him with that book. It didn't leave a dent or a bump, but it hurt a lot at first. No one hits Flynn Rider and gets away with it. He lied down on his bed, thinking of a way to get back from what she did to him. She'd just wait and see what he has in store for her.


	4. Chapter Four

Rapunzel's mind reeled back. After that last encounter with Flynn, she became a tad bit traumatized after what happened. She made sure to hide the very important stuff and lock them up. Though, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something that was hers, she just couldn't remember what.

They were staying here in Barnavia for almost a week now, and her brother was already listing down reasons to come back to Corona.

"Patrick, we've been through this. It's not that much of a big deal." She argued, sighing at her brother over the screen.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?! That guy could have pulverized you!" He reasoned back.

"Pulverize? Isn't that too much?"

"It isn't! That guy could have done something so much worse!" Rapunzel's head began to pound from this lecture from her supposedly younger brother. She started to yawn, letting her eyes droop down as she held her forehead for support.

"Y'know what? I think I need to get some rest, Patrick. Don't worry about me too much. I'll handle myself." She sighed.

"Fine. I'll let it slide this time, Punzie. Goodnight." He said seriously. He was just concerned about hid sister. He wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her, no matter how strong yet naïve she was. He just sighed as he closed his laptop and headed to sleep.

__________________

Flynn placed the sack of loot on the table, the metal contents inside it clanking. He smirked and crossed his arms, looking smug at what he'd accomplished. "There you have it. Am I off the hook now?" He asked, eliciting a chuckle from the person in front of him.

"Flynn, come on. Won't you stay for a while? My father was planning a small . . . Celebration for another successful heist from his greatest thief." She winked at him as she played with a small trinket that fell from the loot. She eyed the design, feeling a little envy at this.

"Where'd you get this bracelet? It must be worth a lot!" She awed, feeling a little upset that he was giving this to her father instead of her.

"Stalyan, it's not much. I just got it from-" He stopped midsentence when he saw what she was talking about. It was Blondie's bracelet. Guess he scored a small remembrance of her after all.

"You were saying?" Stalyan asked her, standing up from her seat and placing the bracelet on her wrist. She walked over him and gave him a knowing smile.

"I- uh . . . Nothing. I mean that I just got that for you." He stammered a lie. She seemed to believe it, making her beam up at him and wrap her arms around his neck. She squealed, leaving to her room without another word to put it in her stack of collections. Now what was he going to do? Though, it was just a trinket. Blondie looked rather rich. She could buy herself another one as a replacement. He shrugged, plopping back down and rested.

__________________

Rapunzel sighed as she grabbed the remote and went to surf the channels for something interesting to watch. She settled on a document on chameleons and found herself more fascinated by them when she finished. She heard Anna groan on the other side of the room, seeing that she just woke up from her nap and was fixing her mane. She smiled, going to her with a smug look.

"Need help there?" She offered. Anna nodded, handing her the brush. They were quiet as she brushed her friend's hair. It was quite deafening if it weren't for the sound of hair contacting with the brush. Anna sighed and turned to look at her when she was almost done.

"So . . . I know I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, but I overheard you with the guy the other day." She admitted. Rapunzel gave her a curious yet skeptical look as she spoke. 

"Y'know? The Flynn guy? I bet it was the same guy you almost took you with him at our first night out here." She guessed. Rapunzel blushed, knowing all she said was right.

"What about him?" She asked cautiously, but tried to sound cold as she slowly looked at her best friend.

"Well, I kinda saw him on the street yesterday. He was carrying a familiar bracelet, Punz." She admitted, looking at her apologetically in guilt that she didn't tell her sooner except for the fact that she almost forgot it. Rapunzel's eyes widened at this. She dropped the brush and headed to her bedside table, ignoring Anna calling out worriedly for her and searched for her certain box. She found it and gasped as she saw there was nothing inside.

This can't be . . . She couldn't lose another heirloom. She almost lost one, and she's not even sure on what to make of if she completely lost this one. She ran her hands through her blonde hair, panting nervously as she thought on what she could do about it.

"Punz?" Anna called for her, panting as she looked at her friend worriedly. Rapunzel was speechless. She looked out the window. She wanted to clear her mind and looking at the stars would be one way to go for it. She thought about what could have happened that caused the loss of it and she instantly had an idea on who it was.

_Flynn Rider._


	5. Chapter Five

The cold gust of wind blew in another normal night in Barnavia.

She stood at the rooftop of the hotel's building, trying to find someplace to cool down after her discovery. She settled on the patio chair and hung her head to think. She thought that he could still be on his merry way right now, or maybe he already sold the bracelet to another thief. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well I'll be damned." Her ears perked up, the familiar voice sending tingles down her spine. She looked up and saw him, the same smug smirk plastered on his well chiseled face just like the last time they had encountered each other. "Blondie's on a night out."

Furiously, she stood up and jabbed a finger on his chest.

"What are you doing here? Isn't stealing an important thing from me enough?" She asked, narrowing her green eyes at him.

"And a good evening to you, too, Blondie." He said, shrugging off her question like it was nothing. "You haven't changed a bit since I saw you last."

"Stop changing the subject, Rider. Give me back my trinket!" She exclaimed. She just wanted her heirloom back. Was that too hard to comprehend?

"What trinket? Blondie, we both know that I returned every stash I got from you." He denied, smirking smugly.

She looked at him with fury and frustration. God, she was dead. She growled, going to tackle him but barely grazed against him. She stumbled to the ground, hearing him chuckling almost teasingly.

"Blondie, Blondie.." He tutted, keeping himself from laughing at her again. He knelt down to cup her cheeks, smirking at her. "You really, really want your stash back?"

She smacked his hand away, looking at him in disgust. She didn't want him to be touching her. His hands could've been anywhere for all she knew!

"I do. Just give it back! I won't even report you to the cops if I get it back, I-I promise! I'll leave you alone!" She said. She was desperate to get it back. It was all that the family ever had left in their legacy. God, she felt careless...

"Hmm.. Tempting. But how would I know that you're not a doublecrosser?"

"Funny. I should be asking you the same thing."

They continued to glare at each other heatedly, neither backing down from it before Flynn started to chuckle again. Honestly, it started to scare her. Maybe he was some mad man.

She bit her lip nervously, backing away from him. His laughter died down eventually, sighing as he did. He took a step forward to her, confidently and effortlessly making his way to her.

"Here's the thing, Blondie." He said, a soft husky tone mixing in his voice. "I want you with me."

"Wh-what?!" She asked, her reaction painted worry and fear. She stared at him as he rolled his eyes. This girl could overreact, really.

  
"Calm down, Blondie. It's not like that. You're not even my type. Cute, but not really my type." He shrugged at her. She glowered at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that all that I'd ask of you is for business only." She scoffed at this.

"Who said that I'd agree with your terms?"

"You will, unless you want the trinket to belong to someone else." Her head shot up, giving him a deadly glare.

"So you do have it! Just tell me where it is, I won't mean any harm, and I certainly don't want to get caught up in your games." She snarled, glaring at him.

"Listen, Blondie. My plan is better. Besides, it's the least you could do for ditching me in the bar before. And maybe something or... Someone else might get caught up in this problem of yours." He shrugged, a sly smirk on his face, still not accepting the way she wanted this to go. "So, Blondie. It's either my way, or no way. " He slowly got close, too close for her own liking, breathing in her scent and whispering on her ear almost seductively and hotly.

"Are you willing to be my partner in crime, Blondie?"


	6. Chapter Six

Rapunzel shuddered, freezing at his question and her heart pounding as she stood close.

She pulled back slighty and shook her head, knowing that this would cause her huge, and I mean huge, trouble. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"You think that I would agree with you in just a snap, Rider?" She growled. He grabbed her wrist, anger starting to show in him.

"Why not? Any girl would kill to have this with me." He agrued. She pushed him away, looking at disgust.

"That's the thing, Flynn. I'm not just any girl you could mess around and play with, then leave when things get out of hand."

"Who said anything about playing with you? I already made it clear you're not my fucking type. Unless.. You're leading yourself on with fantasies, aren't ya?" He smirked, his ego obviously inflating, even though her thoughts were the exact opposite. It was so easy to mess up with this girl's mind. She thinks she could make him back down with what she said? Think again. "You have to try harder than that to get the real deal, honey."

He pinned her to the wall nearby, glowering as he looked her over from head to toe. Well, she wasn't that bad as he thought she was. She's got quite a figure, but refuses to show it off. She must be one of those reserved and shy lovesick fools.

"Wh-what the hell are you even talking about? Don't you know that the feeling's mutual here? I don't like you, either. You're fooling yourself because you're soooo getting used to all the girls fawning over you in one snap." She snarled at him. He put his hand down from where she was pinned and stuffed it in the pockets of his jeans.

"So Blondie has a bitchy bite~" He teased, tracing her jaw delicately. He may be ticked, but he still saw her as someone fragile. "Tell you what: if you agree with my plan, nobody else gets hurt from this. But if you refuse, well, sorry to hear, Hon, but I have connections to make you and your family's lives miserable." He spoke confidently, yet his voice husky and challenging, intimidating her. She bit her lip. She didn't want to get caught up in this sinister thief's trouble, but she didn't want her family to suffer, either.

God, this was such a hard decision.

Her head pounded, weighing in all the possibilities that could happen as he just stood smugly, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she looked up at him, glare showing as she crossed her arms, ready to dictate her decision.

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to wear this?" She asked him as they were back in his loft, raising up a black jumpsuit that was matching his.

"Because," He chuckled. "You agreed, remember? And besides, we'd look good sporting those tights together, won't we?"

"No," She groaned at him and huffed. A day in this, and she was already regretting it.

"Oh, and Blondie, about your hair..." He started, making her glare up at him. "You might wanna lose some of it. After all, we wouldn't want you getting recognized easily, eh?"

"First this deal, then my hair? What am I, your puppet?"

"Well, since you agreed on this, technically, yes." He smirked at her as her eyes widened. She tried so hard not to show a facial expression that would mean that she wanted to strangle him so badly.. "Remember, Blondie. Your family's safety relies on you."

She huffed and gave in, finding a pair of scissors to go cut her hair.

"Manipulative jerk," She mumbled on her way out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She couldn't help but stare. She didn't think that all of... This could be really happening.

And to think that she just needed fresh air last night.

Now, however, she felt.. Different. And it just wasn't because of the new hairstyle and color, but because, she actually felt herself becoming a different person all the way in.

She took a shuddering breath, hands shakily running through her newly cut and dyed brunette hair.

"Dye it brunette, he said. It'd be better to cover up, he said." She mocked in a squeaky voice, yet felt like it was freeing to remove such weight on her head.

She huffed, removing her current clothes to change into the ones he gave her.

She got out of the bathroom, her black boots making sounds as she walked in Flynn's lounge.

He turned as he heard her footsteps.

"So, Blondie, ready to-" He stopped midsentence, seeing her full get up. It was better than what he imagined it would be. There she was, wearing the leather clad suit he gave her and with her newly cut brunette hair.

She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow on her deadpanned green eyes. It was like she was really becoming a different person, but she still had a lot to learn.

He walked over to her, taking in the sight of her completely. He was surprised to see such a turnout from her. It was possibly the last thing he expected from her.

And in all honestly, he was quite impressed.

He cupped her cheek gently, his scent getting her caught up.

"My, my... You're stepping up." He smirked at her and pecked her quickly on her button nose teasingly. He went close to her, pulling her in as he whispered on her ear,

"Ready for your first heist, Honey?"


	7. seven

They sneaked, Flynn leading them mostly as he kept berating her in every wrong move she made. She felt quite horrible. After years and years, she's still not used in getting judged in every move she made. She bit her lip and continued on, not wanting him to get suspicious.

They made it on the fire escape, Rapunzel having a weird sense of déjavu.

"Blondie!" Flynn whisper shouted at her. She snapped from her thoughts and looked at him. He only groaned, shaking his head as he gestured her to get in the building.

She walked in. She stopped. Her conscious was killing her, whispering that this wasn't right, that she could be better than this. She bit her lip harder and shook her thoughts out, heading in completely.

"Grab as much loot or valuables possible. Leave no trace of evidence that we were here." He reminded her and she nodded. "Be aware of those alarm systems, too."

They were completely in, Flynn testing out if there was an alarm, but nothing came. They both sighed in relief as they carried on. Rapunzel roamed around quickly, doing what she was told and grabbed the things she thought were valuable. As for Flynn, it wasn't quite his night. It might be the urge again, or the rush, that he was constantly losing focus. This was his chance to show off how a real thief works and there he was, almost stumbling about.

He huffed and tried to go along with it. He got out of the hallway and went to find Blondie. Well, Brownie. She was hunched over, panting as she carried the sack of loot on her shoulder. He went over, looking her over and she stared back, feeling a strange rush in her that she couldn't explain. They heard the blares of sirens. They hoped it wasn't them.

"Uh.. Honey, you might wanna make a move on how to get out." He remarked, looking out the window slightly. Her eyes widened, freezing in place as her mind went blank. Flynn snapped his fingers in front of her, but to no avail.

Suddenly, bangs on the door were heard. She finally snapped back to reality, tugging him out of the building quickly and panted as she made sure that they were out of sight. Flynn glared at her slightly as they headed back to his loft. He kept silent on their way out, still upset and almost infuriated by the fact that they almost got caught because of her absentmindedness.

She averted from looking at him, ashamed that she almost put them into grave danger. The only sound was the click of their boots and their heavy breathing all throughout. Raps looked at him and sighed. She'd have to make this right. She needs to.

* * *

The next few heists weren't that bad at all. Flynn was impressed on how quickly she picked up on things on the way, and he admits to himself that she was quite a better partner in stealing than Stalyan.

* * *

Stalyan was pacing down her manor, waiting for Flynn to get back. How long was he out there? Did his new partner hold him back for drinks for them to take so long? She sighed and sat down on the bench in her lounge, holding her forehead and fiddling with the bracelet Flynn had given her. Strange, it was an old crest from Corona. It must be really valuable...

'And it's all mine,' She thought smugly, smirking as she kept it close to her.

The maid went and gave her today's newspaper. She really wasn't that interested in what's happening in Barnavia since she usually gets the news firsthandedly and before it got published, but today's front article shocked her.

** _Flynn Rider escapes yet again with his female accomplice _ **

Female?!

Flynn never told her anything about his partner being a female. She felt anger and jealousy seething through her as she gripped the news paper. She glared at the image that showed his partner. She took her phone from her table and dialed, knowing who to go to at times when Flynn was messing around her.

"You called?"

"Yes. Listen up, I need you to get rid of someone. It's another one of his whores."


	8. eight

A month has passed when Rapunzel and Anna arrived in Barnavia. She barely caught up on what was happening. Anna wasn't here already and just found out days after a heist.

It said something about staying for too long and just wished for Rapunzel to stay safe.

She huffed, feeling quite alone as she had no other person to turn to other than Flynn. After tons of heists, she was slowly warming up to him and his ego. She bit her lip and packed her bags knowing that she had overstayed in this loft. It was time to find somewhere else to stay in.

* * *

It was another night of a heist when Rapunzel mustered up the courage to take things to a new level in their thieving, going extra lengths to show Flynn that she was capable of staying after belittling her the other day on how she worked.

Flynn had noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. Is this a way for her to show off? He knew she'd been trying to make up from her first heist, but she was becoming quite too annoying. One wrong thing and he might as well drop the whole deal. He just sighed and went on, leading her to their next place of interest.

Rapunzel huffed and tried to make do of the place, stealing out every little bit of valuables. In such a rush to run back to their meeting point, she tripped, cringing as she braced herself for the impact.

She didn't fall to her doom. Panting, she looked up, seeing Flynn with a deadpan look at her and rolled his eyes.

"Be more careful. What do you think, zombies would invade this place? Unless..." He asked her rhetorically but smirked jokingly as he moved closer, his smirk widening contrary to the fact that there were mere centimeters between them. "If you wanted me closer, you just had to ask, Honey." She looked up at him, her face in disgust, but the blush on it betrayed her as she pushed him away.

"Why would I want to get close to a thief?" She groaned and walked away, bumping into the coat rack and hoped that it would keep its balance. It didn't. The rack rattled on the floor, alerting the owners of the loft. The woman went, grabbing her robe and her phone just in case she needed to dial the cops. Flynn looked at her, seeing her back in that frozen state. He huffed and was about to snap as he grabbed her by the wrist and lead her outside.

"What was that?!" He shouted at her, startling her as she snapped out of her daze. She really had to do better when escaping. She kept on messing it up... "Were you trying to get us caught behind bars?!"

"N-no! I really didn't m-mean it, F-Flynn, please, trust me-"

"You always say that but you don't live up to it!"

"I.. I didn't know what to-"

"You always don't know what to do! You're so sheltered that you can't do anything right! All you ever do is mess up my schemes, you naïve little brat!" He snarled, making her back away from him slowly as she felt the tears coming. She wiped away her tears furiously, covering herself from him and removed her mask.

"W-well, sorry I can't be good enough for you, Mr. Oh So Perfect Thief!" She shouted back, her voice cracking as she held back a sob. "S-sorry I'm not as good of a crook like you! I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your fucking standards!" She gripped herself and walked away from him quickly, not being able to hold back her tears and sobs any much longer from him.

Flynn tried to reach out, wanting to apologize as he knew he went too far. He ran. He ran to find her and make things right, calling out her name in the streets without even giving a damn if he got caught.

* * *

Rapunzel sobbed as she walked. Great! All of this was just great! No job, no place to stay, no one to turn to. Things just got out of hand...

She sighed and decided to rest for a bit in front of a closed shop, feeling herself lull to sleep and her eyes fluttering after exhausting herself with all of this. Suddenly, she heard a vehicle pull up.

They grabbed her quite violently and made her go with them, seeing her squirm against them. They rolled their eyes and placed a towel on her mouth and nose, knocking her unconscious. They shoved her into the van, their laughs sinister.

One dialed her up and grinned.

"Do you have her?"

"Definitely. What should we do with her?"

"Bring her here so I could make her pay and suffer for messing with the wrong people."


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight violence and language

It was another one of those nights in Barnavia.

Thieves running around calling out a name of a lettuce and honey, a supposedly ex thief getting kidnapped.

Yep. It was normal.

Flynn wandered to almost every part of the city, trying to find her anywhere possible. He was calling out her name, his voice hoarse from all the shouting he had done. God, where did Blondie go? He really was worrying about her.

He sighed, knowing that this was all his fault. If something happened to her, he was to blame for it. And he'd accept the consequences because he knew that her truly deserved it.

He went and rested on the sidewalk, seeing a small purse beside him as he sat. He looked around, the rush of thieving overcoming him. I mean... Nobody would mind if he took this, right? It was just lying out here and this doesn't just happen.

He went and snatched the purse off the ground, seeing a phone, a wallet and a small pocket journal. These seemed familiar... He turned on the phone and was shocked to see whose this phone was.

_Blondie._

* * *

The lights were dim. Even though she was blindfolded, she knew they were. Her head was pounding and her mind was fuzzy.

What happened?

She head shot up and she heard the door slam open, panting as she looked straight yet blindly. She heard the clicks of heels coming closer to her direction amd felt a hand on her cheek.

"Wh-who are you? Why d-did you bring me here?!" She panted, eyes clenched shut as if doing it would wake her up from this nightmare.

"Well, finally you made it, Little Miss Accomplice." Stalyan sneered, tugging the blindfold off of Rapunzel harshly. She cupped her chin as she took a closer look, scrutinizing her. Her eyes were too big. She had scattered freckles. Her cheeks were too chubby and she looked from a full view and completely concluded that she was definitely not Rider's type. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So, what lie did Rider tell you get you to be with him?" She asked, her eyes squinted at Rapunzel angrily. Rapunzel avoided her look and bit her lip, not knowing what to answer. She glared deathly at her and sampled her a punch.

"Answer me, you whore!" She shouted, seeing Rapunzel still speechless and shaking in fear.

"Fine, you wouldn't talk? Let's see if you can take much longer without opening your damn mouth." She motioned the goons to do what they had to do whenever someone wouldn't talk: they'd beat them up.

She kept silent as they did, trying to endure the pain that was building up and held back all the shouts and sobs of agony in her, still trusting that all of what Flynn said was true. She looked up at the woman who smirked and watched her contently. That was, until, when she saw the dangling bracelet on the woman in front of her.

It... It was her trinket...

Flynn promised her he wouldn't give it away...

"Wh-who are you? Why d-do you have m-my trinket?" She sputtered out weakly after they were done with her. Stalyan raised and eyebrow before looking at her wrist.

"What? This? Oh, it's nothing, really. Just something that Flynn gave me as a gift." She boasted, showing it off to her. "Are you jealous, Brownie~?" She weakly shook her head, not wanting to get another beating. Stalyan's phone buzzed in her pocket and smirked when she saw the caller ID.

"I'll have to take this call. Don't let that bitch get out of your sight." And with that, she slammed the door close and left her to suffer.

* * *

"Hm, what brought up the call, Flynn? Have anything important to say?" Stalyan asked as soon as she was out of earshot from his "partner"

"Do you have anything to do with how Blondie got lost?" He asked, anger evident on his voice.

"Who the hell are you talking about? I don't know who that is."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Will you be able to come over later on? You promised me some plans, Rider~"

"Eh... I'll try to, Stal. I have to go."

"You better. I lo-" He hung up on her. She gripped his phone, getting more and more pissed as she marched to head outside, needing a smoke. 

* * *

Flynn sneaked in Stalyan's manor, having the gut feeling that she had something to do with Rapunzel's disappearance. As soon as he felt that her tone was defensive, he immediately stood up, grabbing Rapunzel's purse and headed out.

He made sure that Stalyan was completely out of sight before coming into the manor completely. He wandered in the lobby, pressing his ear to every door possible to find her. Until he showed up in front of a metal door, right under the staircase. He heard whimpers from the other side, even cackles of laughter as he heard what he assumed were beatings. His heart pounded.

Not to mention that he just heard Stalyan's heels clicking again. He pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket, picking the lock from it frantically. After a few, silent attempts, he made it in, seeing a bruised Rapunzel and the Stabbingtons.

"_Well look at what the cat dragged in. Here to join in with your girl, Rider?"_


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// this chapter depicts slight description of violence and wounds. please feel free to skip if you're uncomfortable with reading them.

Rapunzel woke up weak, her ears ringing as she tried to look at the scene in front of her.

Everything was quite blurry, yet she could see a figure trying to fight off the men that beat her up. She heard punches, groans and most things in between and flinched at every one of it. She clenched her eyes shut, whimpering as she felt the soreness and pain that she tried to block away from before. She tried holding herself, but to no avail, seeing that she was still tied up.

Flynn was finishing off the two but their punches were also inevitable. He needed to fight them back until they were unconscious so that he and Blondie could get out. With a hard kick on the stomach, Patchy had sit the wall and passed out.

One twin down, one menace to go.

He fought with him with all his might, letting out his rage on him. He was too infuriated to care if he knocked him out completely and limped. He wanted them to feel how much he'd upset not only him, but by the looks of it, also Rapunzel.

As soon as he saw the two laying on the ground, pooled in their blood, he rushed quickly to Rapunzel whose eyes were clenched shut and was whimpering and sobbing. It broke his heart to see her like this.

Gently, he untied her from the chair she sat on, cupping her cheek gently but she flinched, seeing a forming purple bruise on it. Her face had cuts and forming bruises and some tear stains. And he was to blame for all of this. "

H-honey?" He asked her, wanting to hold her close to him but dodn't dare to. He knew that he'd hurt her more if he laid one finger on her. She continued to sob softly, yet opened her eyes once more and looked at the man in front of him.

"Y-you came, Flynn.." She said, trying to smile but winced in pain.

"Of course I would.. Look, I'm so sorry, Honey. I-I'll get you out of here." He nodded and carried her gently in bridal style. He paused right in front of the door, seeing Stalyan was nowhere in sight. He took it as a sign to leave quickly.

"And just where do you think you're taking her, Flynn?" His blood ran cold, instantly knowing who it was. He didn't look back, quickly carrying and running out of the manor, holding Rapunzel tightly yet safely.

They managed to get out of their sight, stopping at the gates not too far from where he was. Of course, he'd kept his loft a secret from Stalyan and the others. Flynn panted and stopped for a bit, seeing Rapunzel look up at him with such a terrified expression painted upon her face.

"D-do you know if the p-place you're staying in is near?" He asked. Shyly amd weakly, she shook her head no.

"I... I left.. My friend left me here a-and I have nowhere else to s-stay..." She stammered, coughing and laying her head on his chest. His heart sought out for her, feeling worse than ever. He held her close to him, walling them towards his secured loft.

* * *

It wasn't that far of a walk there. As soon as they made it in, he got her in his room, getting a kit to mend her cuts. He was quite lucky to know that he hadn't thrown his first aid kit away. It came in handy.

He made it back to his room, taking her hand and apologizing again as he sat beside her and started to work things out. He started to clean out her cuts, gently touching and dabbing the cotton on her skin. He was afraid to hurt her even more. She already went through enough as it is.

She whimpered and tried to suppress her soft sobs as he touched her, her body and almost all things still too sore and hurt. He looked up every once in a while, checking in if she was hanging on right.

The only reaction he'd been greeted as was a pained look as her brows were furrowed and her painfully pouted face. He sighed and patched her up cleanly, setting aside the kit and held onto her hand.

"I'm so sorry for putting you into this, Blondie... It's my fault you're here." He spoke and kissed her hand softly, something he rarely did anymore.

It was . . . Strange. He shook it off, knowing that this was just guilt for putting her into this and nothing more.

Besides, he's got Stalyan and she's enough.

Or was she?

He shook his head again. He was going out of his mind.

And this innocent girl was to blame.


End file.
